League of Weirdness: An Epic Tale
by SPeCCoLT
Summary: Featuring alot of your favorite champs! You can be part of this story by deciding new pairings! You can finally read your epic Vladimir x Blitzcrank smut story. But remember that this fanfic is based on our world mostly with phones and stuff. All Champs are mostly humans but i will personify them the best i can. Welcome to the party! Try the PUNCH! (contains bad words/lemons later)
1. PARTY NIGHT

Sup everyone! This is my crazy try at a slightly weird fanfic! It will mostly follow my main characters I have wrote about in this first chapter shifting focus from time to time, but you my dear reader can come up with any idea for a pairing or a funny thing that could happen by simply telling me! I will even accept Urgot x Orianna if it makes my readers pleased. Remember that the first few sentences contains rage kid language so skip if you are easily frustrated by little kiddos. Enjoy this crazy stuff aaaaaand ACTION!

"DRAAAVEN pwns you losers! HAHA!"

"Not fair I shot first you faggot! Report for haxxs!"

"Go cry my a river u lil bitch, Drav is in the house!"

Uberl33tprolord has disconnected from the game…

"That little kiddo rage quitted because of Draven´s awesomeness! Hehe…

"Draven the fuck! You still playing that piece of shit game?

"STFU big bro leave me alone, your not my dad!"

Darius sighed at his brother´s idiocy and sat down beside him in the couch.

"… You are using a aimbot haxx Draven…"

"No I´m not!"

"How could you lay up three headshots in a single second with a sniper then?"

"Skills, duh…"

"Bullshit!"

The two brothers continued their gnabbing until they heard a knock on the door.

"I get the door you lil prick…" Darius stated with a angry look on his face.

"Hope it´s your stupid girlfriend so you can leave me alone and let me play Call of Ragekiddos Modern Rage Kids XIV…"

Darius simply grunted and walked to the door and opened it. He looked at the woman on the other side and his lips formed into a small smirk.

"Hello there babe, what´s up?"

The woman who was dressed in a black leather jacket and hot pants, pink short hair and bike glasses grinned back at Darius.

"Hello there Dar, wanna grab a ride to the pub? We could go to my place afterwards." As she said the last word her grin widened.

"Heh, sure Vi let´s go then. My brother is a total sucker anyways." Darius chuckled a bit.

"Move it then you lazy punk I wanna get frickin drunk tonight!" she shouted as she threw her curved frame on her flame decaled chopper.

Darius admired her form for a second and then jumped on his own chopper and put on his radio on the Metal and rock station. "Let´s roll Vi!"

"WOOOHO." Vi shouted as her chopper roared away on the street, straight to the pub.

Darius also took off, thinking about what would happen after the drinks his smirk growing to a grin.

And Draven… well he sat up all night playing Call of Ragekiddos even though he was 17…

Meanwhile in a other part of the town Valoran…

Caitlyn sat up in her bed; she couldn't get any sleep in her eyes yet again. She rolled out of her bed and walked to the refrigerator and took some gulps from packet of juice.

"Geez… Vi is out with Darius and left me alone again. She thought about her options but couldn´t come up with any boy who would want to go out with her. Caitlyn´s dad was after all the head of the law in Valoran and bad boys as Darius or Talon wouldn´t dream of getting in trouble with her dad.

She took her IFarm Phone from her pocket and saw that she had an unread message.

Caitlyn said the text out loud for herself…

"Hey Cait! Wanna come to my party tonight? It´s been going on for some hours and you should take your schmexy ass here before everyone's to wasted to stand up straight!" From Jayce. She sighed… If her calculations were right getting wasted in Jayce´s view was drinking soda and sniffing flowers, then she wondered if he was at child party or just tried to lure her to his house to try his luck.

She screamed out loud in frustration, why couldn´t Garen Jarvan Talon or some attractive non sissy boy invite her to their houses or parties… she was desperate since she hasn´t done it in a full year.

A knock could be heard on the door and she went to open it intrigued by who it could be…

She opened the door and in the doorway stood none other than Twisted Fate as everyone called him, the charming, bearded card player.

"TF w-what´s up?" She tried to ignore the fact that she went to open the door in only panties and a tight tank top. Caitlyn blushed when TF looked over her smirking slyly at her.

"Well I just came by to visit the head of the law´s beautiful daughter."

Caitlyn stammered at her next words. "D-do y-you want to c-come in?"

TF only grinned at her and said… "Charmed I´m sure."And entered her apartment, closing the door behind him and chuckling to himself at the outrageous night he had in front of him.

In the Demacian Part in the city Valoran…

The music were loud and the bass was so strong that the floor was vibrating. Garen flexed his massive muscles at a noxian redhead trying to impress, his mind blurry from all the alcohol.

"Whatcha think Kat? Like what you see?"

"I have seen yordles with bigger muscles than you demacian brat!" Kat said as she sipped her drink.

Garen having drank to much alcohol started crying and ran to the bathroom to look himself up.

"Crybaby…" Kat muttered to herself. She went out of Swains crib, were the party was housed and started walking home to the noxian slums.

In the bathroom…

"I love you Kat HOW can you be so mean to me?! Garen said sobbing. The door to the WC opened and Garens sister Lux walked in since the crib only housed one bathroom.

"Garen why are you crying?!" Lux worriedly asked and walked over to him unsteadily.

"Katarina hates me! She said I was a brat and unmuscular!" Garen starts crying again.

"That's not true! your like the beefiest man alive big bro." Lux encouragingly said.

"You really think so Lux?! I love you sister!" Garen then runs up to Lux and hugs her and kisses her and then passes out on the floor from the alcohol.

Lux also passes out due to Garen´s sudden affection and she falls over her brothers body and they both lay there farting in their sleep the whole night thereafter.

Swain was at the same time trying to hook up with Quinn which ignored his stupid attempts at it, while Valor tried hooking up with Swains bird Beatrice which didn´t go well either.

Xin Zhao was spearing a daisy while JIV was having a drinking contest with Galio.

Vayne was making out with her my little pwny pillow in a corner, clearly drunk and Mundo was going where he pleased around the house.

Two figures walked from the party after a while, they had enough of the loud music and drunk partygoers. Heca´s shoes clappered against the stone road and beside him walked a small girl with a witch hat on her head named Lulu.

"Noxian parties is way to chaotic for me." Said Hecarim.

"Yup and they taste to purple." Said Lulu cheerily.

Heca only chuckled at his friends… unusual way of expressing herself.

"Hey Heca could I ride on your back?"

Hecarim was slightly startled by the question but didn´t see any harm in it.

"Sure Lulu! Jump on it!"

Lulu jumped on Heca´s back and he started running of into the sunset. They both laughed and smiled both enjoying the moment until Heca slipped and they both fell into a pool of water, getting drenched.

Lulu and Heca looked at each other before Lulu shouted out… "AGAIN!"

Heca only smiled and let her jump on again as they ran back home to their apartment…

Heca and Lulu was a given pairing don´t ya all agree? But anyways if you enjoy this please leave a review to let me know what more fcked up stuff I should write next, or just to tell me how awesome I am! Remember to leave ides to pairings, I will sneak in every pairing idea I get either as a main pairing or as a sub pairing… like Vi x Dar or Vayne x My lil pwny pillow. See ya guys in the next chapter! BYE BYE AMIGOS! *_Low whisper in the wind*… "Review or I will plant Teemo schrooms in your underwear… you have been warned!"_


	2. Finding love

**Hello people! Here is the second chapter! 50 words longer I think and includes Devante´s OC Claire as he requested. Also Guest I will pair Lux and Ez together in this chapter. And jump, most of the pairings in this fanfic was meant to be unusual to answer to nnprovip and Kegi Springfield´s surprised comments:D Without further ado, let the chapter begin! (Also tell me if my grammar sucks, THANKS^^)**

Darius eyes slowly opened, he looked at his surroundings with a throbbing pain in his head.

… He was in Vi´s house. He looked next to him and saw Vi mumbling something about punching people in her sleep.

"Heh. I guess things went pretty well last night." Darius said to himself and sat up in the bed.

Vi rolled over and opened her eyes, looking straight at Darius. He gazed back into her eyes and he unconsciously moved closer to her face parting his lips a bit.

Vi parted her lips and weakly said… "I-I think I´m gonna throw up…"

Darius eyes opened in shock and he picked up Vi and quickly carried her to the bathroom knowing that he would have to clean up any mess she made. When he opened the bathroom door he closed it at once as it seemed as Jax was still 'dodging' his… climax with Sivir…

He ran with her to a window, and simply let her vomit out of the window on the neighborhoods car.

"Hangover?" he asked her when she was finished.

"Damn right It`s a hangover Dumbo…" she hoarsely said.

He only smiled at her and took her back to bed and gave her a glass of water to drink, and then turned on the TV and started watching SpongeBob.

…At Swains crib.

Lux woke up from sleeping on her brother and quickly jumped of him nearly yelping in surprise. _"What happened last night I was hanging with Ez and had to go to the WC when I found Garen crying and…" _

Lux ran out the door and woke up a sleepy Sion with her screaming. She ran straight to Ez last known location which was a dimly lit room with some couches and a Fireplace where they had sat and talked.

"_OMFG! Garen kissed me just like that?! He most have been drunk, really drunk!"_

She rounded a corner and slowed down her pace, she saw Ez lying face first into a bowl full of punch some bubbles seeping up to the surface.

She dragged his face up from the bowl and looked at his face. His blond hair was a mess and his black sunshades covered his eyes. He finally came awake after Lux had slapped his cheeks thirty-one times, and he stupidly looked at Lux´s panicked face.

"EZ! Garen drunkily kissed me!" she said nearly breaking down and slapping his cheeks a few times more before Ezreal finally came awake and stopped her from hitting him anymore.

"Tha fuck?" he blurrily asked?

Lux started sobbing as she seemed to be a little affected by the beer still.

"Lux calm down, he is only your brother and he were drunk! He didn´t mean to do it… I´m pretty sure about that." Ez adjusted his black shades and pulled a hand through his hair to fix it a bit.

Lux sniffled a bit and then hugged Ezreal so hard that he couldn´t breath. "Im sorry for screaming and panicking and stuff Ez…" she quietly spoke into his ear.

"Mphmhgrgh!" Said Ezreal, while trying to breath.

"I knew you would forgive me Ez, you are such a good friend."

Ezreal´s screamed out loud in his mind. _"FRIEND!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_ !"

Graves took off his cowboy hat as he heard it… "Another brave soul has fallen." He muttered, a single tear trailing down his face.

Lux released Ez and he instantly gasped for air before talking again…

"Lux, I would like to be more than friends!" He heroically stated.

"Hm what about best friends?" Lux innocently asked him.

"NO! Luxanna Crownguard I have always loved you since the first time I saw you! You are the most beautiful and smart and charming girl I know and I will not give up until you have surrendered yourself to my lounging heart! Ezreal said with a bravery few men had ever seen, Graves cried out loud at the young boys courage while drinking from a bottle of scotch.

Lux eyes widened at what Ez had just said and she found herself muttering something back to the blond boy…

"I-I think I l-love you to Ezreal!" They both embraced each other and met in a passionate kiss.

Humanities biggest enemy… the friendzone had been defeated… for now.

Meanwhile…

Heca and Lulu sat together at their dinner table in their small apartment and painted. Heca really enjoyed being with Lulu, she were a good friend but he also felt like he wanted to be more than that.

"Heca look at this!" Lulu cheerily exclaimed.

Heca looked up from his bland paper and looked at Lulu´s painting…

"_No way…" _She had painted a picture of both her and himself inside of a heart, he looked at the painting amazed until Lulu spoke up again.

"Whatcha think Heca? I made it for you so you´ll always know that I´ll love you!" She said a little shyly and went over to his side of the table and hugged him.

"I think it´s beautiful Lulu, and yes I´ll… l-love you to Lulu." Heca said blushing at her closeness and hugged her back.

"_I love you more than anything else Lulu." _Heca happily thought to himself. They held their embrace for a long time, both of them not daring to let go of their other half of themselves…

In the Piltoverian District…

Twisted Fate woke up on a couch in Caitlyn´s apartment, he stretched bit and then sat up and rubbed his blurry eyes.

He silently sat and thought about last night…

"_I´m glad I didn´t rush Cait into bed, she´s a lot more special to me than that."_ He had simply watched TV with her and played some poker, which he allowed her to win in even if he usually were unbeatable.

He heard footsteps coming from her bedroom and looked around, what he saw made his face turn a bright red.

Caitlyn were only wearing her panties and her chest was completely naked and her breasts were exposed to his eyes.

She saw that he stared at her nearly naked form and blushed profusely but managed to sound a bit seductive in her voice when she talked, her brittish accent even making TF shyly hide his eyes under his cowboy hat.

"See something you like cowboy?" she leaned forward on a chair as she spoke, her cleavage showing off even better and TF only managed a quick glance and looked away again.

"Uhm… I-I g-guess."

Caitlyn slowly moved around the chair and sat down in the couch with TF her tits brushing his right arm. "Why so nervous? Afraid to take a bite on these cupcakes?" She lustly said to him.

TF only hid his faces with his hat and blushed even harder. "Are you sure about this Cait?" He nervously asked.

"Of course Fate, I have liked you since I was 13 years old. But I didn´t think you would be interested in me…"

TF took a deep breath and then talked out with a firm voice… "I love you Caitlyn!" A smile appeared on his lips.

"I love you to Fate!" She happily cried out and then hugged him close and kissed him on his lips.

"Soooo…" TF said after a minute or two had passed, they were still cuddling each other.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn said.

"Wanna go grab some lunch and then come over to my place Cupcake?

"I would love to!"

They both got up and dressed, before heading out to the town square.

At Jayce´s place…

Jayce took up his phone and checked his messages. _"Why the heck did I drunkenly text Cait? I aint even interested in her for…" _

Jayce planted his face in his palms and sat like that for a while. _"I wish I had the balls to talk to Claire…" _Claire… the newly moved in brunette, which Jayce had taken a liking to the moment he saw her at a local apartment party hosted by Vi and Cait. He had stared right at her in a drunken haze then and she had stared back, her green eyes dragging him in until they both meet in a sloppy kiss.

"_We were both under the effect of alcohol but still." _that kiss had made his heart beat at an abnormal pace. And every time he thought about her, or saw her somewhere he found himself either staring or drifting away daydreaming about her.

He decided to go on a walk to the park and closed the door behind him and went on his way. If he hadn´t left his apartment however he would have noticed a message coming in from a certain brunette, wondering if he would like to do anything with her today.

**That´s a wrap folks! I would like to ask for your opinion of which champ (or OC) I should pair Katrina with. I will try to upload new chapters faster from now on but LoL and Warframe is currently writeblocking me for the most of my time awake… Well Thanks again for your reviews guys and GL on the Rift. (Also please tell me if I should be a bit smuttier and write some of my awkward lemons in the next chapter, or if you like the humor parts in this fanfic more.)**


End file.
